It is common practice for a motorcyclist to attempt to protect himself from injury by wearing protective head gear, such as a safety helmet or the like, and also partially protective exterior clothing which usually has a leather exterior, or the like, intended primarily to minimize exterior friction-caused damage to surface portions of a motorcyclist's body if he is thrown from the motorcycle during an accident. Such relatively thick leather-surfaced garments may provide a minor degree of cushioning effect, but this is very limited in magnitude and is relatively ineffective. Other prior art efforts to provide protection for a motorcyclist have included various forms of equipment added to or effectively modifying the complete composite structure of a motorcycle for the purpose of minimizing various types of accident hazards, but the general status of all such protective devices for a motorcyclist is relatively unsatisfactory from the standpoint of the limited efficacy thereof.
The art known to Applicant is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Chatham, et al: 2,871,849 PA1 Cummins: 3,319,260 PA1 Hatton: 3,823,711 PA1 Morel: 3,823,712 PA1 Hatton: 3,868,952 PA1 Amarantos: 3,895,396